When I'm Gone
by KuroGoddess
Summary: AU, Demons and Angels coming into play, Nero being the hated Half-angel, half-Demon hybrid, come's across a man who's the legendary son of Sparda. Who happens to be half-Demon. A tale of forbidden love, sacrifices and loss. This is YAOI. BoyxBoy.
1. Another world

When I'm Gone

Chapter 1-Another World

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: AU, Demons and Angels coming into play, Nero being the hated Half-angel, half-Demon hybrid, come's across a man who's the legendary son of Sparda. Who happens to be half-Demon. A tale of forbidden love, sacrifices and loss.

Warnings: Will have yaoi, maybe smut in later chapters, cussing, violence, and whatever comes up along the way.

Disclaimer: I wish.

A/N: Ok, this is actually something I wrote to pass the time, seeing as my laptop is being a BITCH and won't let me post, so I have to wait it out. In the meantime, I'm going to continue my series. Like 'Watch The City Burn' and 'When Worlds Collide'. I gotta do all this writting, and I kinda don't wanna, but I have to. I also found out the origin of Nero's name. I'll be so kind as to put it here, just so you know.

Nero-A Roman Emperor famous for being a tyrant :D

Fun Fact: He partook in the Olympics. The Emperor won in 7 different competitions only because all the contestants were afraid to best him. He even won the singing contest, despite the fact that he couldn't hold a note to save his life. After Nero's death, his winning records were buried and forgotten.

* * *

Nero glared at any passing person. He was on edge, and the fact that his demon arm was showing didn't help. Oh how he would love to wrap it up, but being half angel AND half demon made it impossible. His arm would just burn off the bandages or glove he put on it. It was a piss off to no end, and the poor hybrid didn't really know what to do now. He was sent away from the holy city Fortuna for being part demon, though they seemed to worship them.

In that city, Nero was loved for being part angel and hated for being part demon. People made snide remarks, like "I bet your demon father raped that poor angel woman and she was forced to carry you as a sin" or "Your just a walking sin that shouldn't be alive". Things like that hurt Nero, especially because he didn't know who his mother OR father was. It stung. It really stung.

With a deep set frown, the young man continued on his way through the town that just bordered Fortuna. The people kept glancing at his arm and this made Nero uneasy. The attention he was getting made him nervous. A glance around told him the next city he would be heading into was named 'Capulet' and Nero blinked. That name sounded familiar, like he knew it from somewhere.

Turning to someone, Nero asked a simple question. "What's Capulet city?" He asked, the person's eyes growing wide. The woman looked clearly shocked, and opened her mouth to respond.

"Why would a handsome, and young man like yourself go to the 'city of sin'?" She asked, not knowing why someone like this young man would go to a place like that. Sure, they had a great protector against Demons, though he was half-demon himself, but that city was full of drugs, murderers, rapists, prostitution and fighting. A man as adorable as this would be fresh meat.

"I don't think it best if you go to Capulet. An adorable man like yourself would be fresh meat to all the terrible things that go on in that city. Just a word of the wise" The woman said and continued walking, not giving Nero a chance to respond to her first question. With more curiosity than before, Nero continued to the city of sin, ignoring what the woman said, though he should have listened to the woman when she told him a warning.

Hours later, Nero arrived at the outskirts of Capulet city, and with his sensitive nose, who could smell the horrible smell of sex, and blood, and other foul smells that he had to cover his nose. His azure eyes began to water up, and he coughed a little before he continued on. Getting closer, the smell seemed to get stronger, and the poor 18 year old hybrid had to use the cover of his denim jacket and take a deep breath of it, smelling himself, and kept walking.

The further he got into the city, he could tell why it was called the city of sin. It wasn't smart to have arrived at night, but Nero didn't have a choice in the matter. All around him, on the streets, trash littered around, the homeless begged for money and shelter, woman in skanky clothes smiled and winked at him (some men did in fact do the same to him), and Nero knew that he wasn't going to get along with many of the people in this city.

The hybrid teen kept going and it irked him even more when someone walked up and asked if he was related to someone named "Dante" It was a woman clad in leather, pants and a bodice with long blond hair. Nero narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing this woman was also of the breed 'Demon'. "Who the hell is Dante?" Nero asked, looking at the woman dead in the eye. She blinked and cocked her head slightly.

"You don't know of the half-demon who owns the biggest demon slaying agency, 'Devil May Cry'?" She asked, surprised. Nero raised a brow at her and shook his head. "Should I?" He wondered aloud. The woman in turn shook her head.

"No, but it would be normal" She said and walked off, leaving Nero behind and scowling at the blond woman's back. The white haired male kept walking as the night went on, the street lights becoming brighter as the sky and alleys grew darker, and shadow's seemed to lurk around every corner. That didn't bother the hybrid though. He was a skilled fighter, seasoned even.

After many years of trying to fight of the armies or Fortuna in self-defense, he learned really quickly. Also, he was half demon/angel, so there was that to. Nero glanced around and he noticed that a few demons lurked in the shadow's, just like he thought that they would. He reached a pale hand to his thigh and pulled a gun he had dubbed 'Blue Rose' and had it cocked and ready. He had needed it in Fortuna, seeing as the armed men there seemed to be willing to fill his body with bullets. So he was prepared to return the favor.

Keeping the gun hidden, Nero walked down the alleyway. Dangerous? Yes. Stupid? Double yes. Possibility to get killed/and-or raped? Very high. Nero's eyes picked up on all and any sound or movement. The azure orbs glowed slightly in the dark, due to Nero's blood properties.

A quick movement made the man point the gun down the alley. A dark scaled demon grinned at him, and Nero sneered in response, and it only seemed to make the demon grin even more than before.

"Such a cute hybrid...Oh~ Angel too" It purred as it slunk closer. Nero growled and the demon chuckled.

"So you can talk. Wow, and here I thought all demons were nasty brainless beasts. What a shocker!" Nero taunted. The demon's grin fell and it narrowed it's red eyes. Snarling, it bared it's teeth and the young man found himself mirroring the move, showing his sharp white teeth. The demon's back seemed to vibrate as it growled louder, and Nero got and odd feeling from the vibrations that bounced off the alley walls.

"Your an insolent little brat! At least your cute" It purred again, and slithered closer, the smell of blood and rot hitting Nero's nose hard. It was like a punch in the nose, and the poor hybrid wasn't very appreciative of this. Waving his hand, the one without the gun (Demon arm) he sneered, his plump lips set into a nasty look. This damn demon was way to bi-polor for his liking.

"Phew! Do you ever bathe? That smell won't get you a mate or even a bed partner anytime soon, not even if you rape a hybrid like me" Nero said, making the demon's frill puff up like a cobra and it lunged. Nero rolled away and grinned like a crazy person as he aimed Blue Rose and fired rounds at the demon. Said demon hissed in anger and pain as it's red eyes zeroed in on Nero's devil arm.

"So you got a mutation also. Hm, I guess you're not as perfect as the son of Sparda, but no matter. Your face is still cute enough to slice to little piece's" It sneered, lunging again. The hybrid growled lowly, this was the second time something (someone) has called him cute, and it was really starting to tick him off.

Moving fluidly and quickly, Nero shot rounds into the demons neck, and ran up, using his demon arm to grab the beast and sink his claw's into the beast's soft underside skin, and tearing him open. The demon gave a shrill scream and bucked around, trying to get Nero off of him, but Nero only responded by digging deeper into the soft flesh and grabbing the thing's windpipe, and crushing it. The demon almost instantly stopped moving and fell limp.

With a disgusted look, Nero wiped his arm off on the demon's dead hide and holstered Blue Rose again, before continuing on his way through the city.

Another few hours of wandering, Nero was seated in the almost empty diner sipping at a mug of coffee. It was around 2 something in the morning, and Nero was dead beat tired, but he had nowhere to crash and no money to get himself very far. The waitress walked up, offering another refill of coffee and gave Nero a sympathetic look.

"A handsome young man like yourself isn't safe here, but if anything, you could go to Devil May Cry. I'm sure with an arm like that you've got some skill in hunting demons. The man, Dante, there might hire you" She said, and laid a hand on Nero's shoulder. Said male looked up and into soft green eye's. She grinned back at him and Nero nodded, only showing the barest hints of a smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem, hun" She said and walked off. It was a little odd that someone was so nice to the young man, and it made him uneasy. First, it was that woman outside of Capulet, and now this woman, who was just a waitress INSIDE Capulet. Nero shook his head as he continued to drink his coffee hot and dark, no sugar or cream.

After he finished his second mug, Nero stood and made his way to the register, handing the woman a few spare bills he had and walked out. The night was cold, the air crisp, and the smell of fresh cold air seemed to replace the dark smells from before. After walking a little farther, Nero realized he never asked the woman where Devil May Cry be, let alone saw anyone up right now (that wouldn't molest him) that would tell him.

It was getting closer and closer to 3'o clock. Nero wasn't paranoid, but he was a little wary. I mean, demons were supposed to come out the most around that time, and the last thing Nero wanted right now was to deal with another damn demon. He was tired, and he sure as hell wasn't in the mood. Nero wandered past a small run-down park and found a bench to rest on. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed deeply.

Sure, it was nice of the woman to give him that information, but he didn't have a clue how to find this 'Dante' guy, or a damn place to sleep! That in itself, was irritating enough. The male leaned back into the bench, draping his arms over the back and spreading out his long lean legs, stretching them from his good day or two of walking. He was hardly able to sit when he was ran form Fortuna.

The hybrid was almost asleep when his ear caught the sound of almost silent footsteps and he had his gun from his thigh, cocked and pointed faster than you could say "Holy shit! Chuck Norris!". The person was a woman, and she looked quite pissed. She herself had a bazooka pointed and at the ready to shoot Nero, so the man didn't take offense. They both had weapons pointed, so it was even.

The woman had on brown boots, white short shorts and an open revealing white top. Her eyes were covered by glasses, and her hands were covered in a pair of red/brown gloves. Nero could easily feel the glare she was giving. "Who the fuck are you?" She hissed out and Nero growled deeply, slightly angry that some random person was demanding things from him. He didn't like it, and he already didn't like her.

"Why don't you just find out? It can't be that hard" Nero sneered, challenging the woman. She glared, her brown hair swishing as she moved to shoot Nero with the bazooka with an odd butcher knife at the end. Nero dodged the on coming projectile and shot the woman in the leg, the bullets lodging in her thigh. She winced slightly, and glared fiercely at Nero.

The two continued to fire round after round at each other, neither making much progress. After a few hours or spewing insults, and bullets, the woman and Nero sat on the ground, bloody and healing. Nero laid his head back against the brick building and relaxed. The woman relaxed also, seeming quite content to ask Nero as many questions as she could.

"Your name is Nero Angelo, huh? That's a weird name" She said, smirking slightly. Damn, she's been spending way to much time around Dante. Nero glared half-heartedly. "Yeah? And what's yours?" He asked, raising a brow. The brunette grinned. "Lady. Just Lady though, nothing else" She answered him.

"Your human, right?" Nero asked. Lady nodded. "Yeah, I'm human. But what about you? What are you? I saw, you heal really fast and you got that funky arm going on there" She said, gesturing to said arm. Nero subconsciously shifted to hide his arm, even if slightly.

"No, I'm not human. I'm half demon and half angel. Trust me, it's not as cool as it sounds, it sucks ass in fact" Nero said and Lady snorted a laugh, and Nero found himself cracking a smile. "So what'cha doing here in the lovely city of Capulet?" She asked, sarcasm thick in her voice. Nero actually laughed this time, and rubbed at his nose.

"Well, actually I was looking for a job at this agency called 'Devil May Cry' because I got nothing to lose" Nero said, and Lady blinked at him.

"I work for the owner of Devil May Cry. Well, it's more like he works for me, seeing as he's in debt to me" She said chuckling. The snowy haired male found himself laugh slightly, even if it was mostly muffled. He shook his head, and Lady just smiled.

"I only just met you, and for some reason I don't doubt you what so ever" Nero said and stood, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back, making Lady whistle, and raise a brow. Said man stopped and turned to her, a light pink tint to his cheeks.

"What?"

"I can't believe you haven't been whored out to someone by a pimp already. If you don't have one of the finest bodies around, then I don't know who does. The only body that you rival is that of a man that is half demon, and hot damn he's got one fine body. Nice and strong, all toned and large" Lady kept going on and on about this perfect masculine body but Nero wasn't listening. He realized a few seconds in that it didn't matter if he was listening to Lady or not.

"-and he also has nice eyes, though he's also an ass. Not to mention a player, and Devil May Cry is this way. Anyway, he's-" And right there was where Nero tuned Lady out and followed her. She was babbling about random things, even if she would deny it later and shoot you for bringing it up. Now she was talking about guns and weapons.

"-but I've been with this baby since then. Named her Kalina Ann, turn this way. Yup, she's really trustworthy, unlike Sparda-" Ah, and Nero cut her off again, just following her as she ranted about lousy workers and how he's so in debt and how he eats to much pizza. The amount of useless things Lady was saying piled up as they headed back to DMC.

Every few sentences or so, Lady would mention something about the way to Devil May Cry that caught Nero's attention. Other wise, most of what Lady said was useless to Nero. Soon or later though, they got to a large building with a neon sign that said "Devil May Cry" in bold red.

Lady gestured to the large wood doors. "That there is the DMC agency, go on in, Dante won't bite. Me" She said with a small snicker, though Nero never noticed, to nervous about going in. He walked in none the less and was surprised to see a large man behind a desk, using the top as a foot rest, and was leaning back, an ammo magazine covering his face as he slept. His large muscular arms were crossed over a well muscled chest.

Nero found himself drooling slightly, and almost jumped from his skin when the man leaned forward, his piercing icy blue eyes staring into Nero's own ocean blue. "Dante, I brought someone who would be a good partner for you. Fought with him myself. Since me and Trish can't deal with your for more than a few short days, I though he would be a good partner" Lady said and turned and left.

The two snowy haired males watched her leave, the man at the desk with slight anger and Nero with nervousness. His azure eyes almost screamed 'Don't leave me! I don't know him!' as she left, closing the wood doors behind herself. The 18 year old turned to the man, his mouth snapped firmly shut for fear of making a sound, or making a puddle on the floor.

Shit, this man WAS sexy! Lady was actually right! The man grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Dante Sparda, owner of Devil May Cry" He said, him being the first to break the ice. Nero blinked. "I'm Nero Angelo and I actually came to work here. I don't care if I don't get paid, I just need a place to stay for a while" Nero said, hoping that Dante said yes.

Not because he was great on the eyes, (well that to) but because Dante seemed like a nice guy, and Nero wouldn't mind being friends. (or something more, but from what Nero heard, Dante was a big player, and most likely not into men).

There was a moment of tense silence and Nero bit his lip, making it drip a little bit of blood as Dante seemed to think about it. Nero never noticed how Dante's nose seemed to pick up the smell of angel and demon blood mixed. It was a very, very rare mix, and a delicious elixir all together. So this kid was a rare hybrid...

"Why not. You will get paid, but the money will only be used for needs. Got me?" He said, and Nero nodded his head obediently, not willing to lose the only home he has. He just got it, why throw it away?

"Good. Your room is up the stairs and to the left" Dante said, and Nero nodded his head before turning and heading up the stairs. Dante enjoyed the view of the kids perky ass as he ran. Damn, that was a fine ass. He would have to try and convert the kid to the dark side. I mean why the hell not? C'mon, the dark side has Dante fucking Sparda! Fuck the cookie's, they got Dante!

With a grin, Dante headed to his own room and changed, getting ready for bed. It was seriously late, and he needed his beauty sleep! After changing into his silky red bottoms and no shirt, he trotted back down the stairs and into the kitchen for water, when a truly arousing sight greeted him. It was the kid, in only boxers and a tank-top, tilting his head back and chugging a glass of water, a stray drop slipping from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Holding his body back, and keeping his devil side at bay, Dante brushed past the kid and grabbed his own glass and sipped it, taking it back upstairs with him. Nero followed behind him, heading to his new room. After both walking into their rooms, Nero silently opened his door just a crack and poked his head out.

"Hey Dante? Thanks" Nero said rather shyly and went back into his room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't able to see Dante smirk from his own bedroom. The smirk was like a cat's, more like a grin. A simple Cheshire grin.

**Tbc.**

I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. THE END .

Review?

Next Chapter: I Can't Hide.


	2. I Can't Hide

When I'm Gone.

Chapter 2- I Can't Hide.

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: AU, Demons and Angels coming into play, Nero being the hated Half-angel, half-Demon hybrid, come's across a man who's the legendary son of Sparda. Who happens to also be half-Demon. A tale of forbidden love, sacrifices and loss.

Warnings: Will have yaoi, maybe smut in later chapters, cussing, violence, and whatever else.

Disclaimer: As if! Belongs to Capcom.

A/N: I got nothing...

* * *

Nero awoke the next morning to the smell of pizza wafting from downstairs. He quickly dressed and jogged down the steps to get a slice of the delicious food. He found Dante sitting at the desk, two boxes of pizza sitting next to him. One was sitting on his lap as he happily munched away and upon seeing Nero, the other box was handed to the younger male.

"You looked like you haven't eaten in day's so I was nice and bought you one for...yourself" Dante didn't get to finish before Nero had nodded a thanks and was sitting on the old couch, almost ripping the top open as he tore a slice away and began to chew.

"Wow. So I guessed right, you were hungry. When was the last time you ate kid?" Dante asked. Nero glared with his cheeks all puffed up like a chipmunks and he swallowed his mouthful.

"I haven't eaten in a few days and I'm not a kid. I'm almost nineteen" Nero grumbled and stuffed another good potion of the slice into his awaiting mouth. Dante had never seen a kid so...like Nero before. He was fiery and damn sexy, though he came off as a punk bitch, even if he didn't act like it. All the time. Man, Dante was loving how he could play with this kid already.

"Whatever you say, kid" Dante said smiling as he continued to eat his own pizza. By the time he was on his fourth slice, Nero was almost done with the whole pizza, and it had olives on it to. I guess if your hungry, you can't really complain. The azure eyed boy leaned back, after scarfing down the whole pizza and tried to keep his eyes open. After eating a big meal, he was pretty tired.

It was strange though, only a demon or angel in a comfortable place, (a demon is a den and an angel is a holy place) could fall asleep, yet Nero's devil side and angelic side seemed rather calm and ok with falling asleep here. It must have been the protective feeling

he got last night to. So without further thought, Nero promptly fell asleep, on his back, his devil arm slung over his stomach, the other arm slung across his eyes.

Dante smirked. He knew the kid would fall asleep. His devil side was ok with Dante's den, and he could tell it was searching for a potential mate sometime in the future. The icy blue eyed man stood, and walked over to Nero, before picking him up and taking him upstairs, to Dante's room. If the kid didn't wake up, and Dante here's the kid's devil side purring, then Dante would cheer.

Halfway up the stairs, Nero shifted and Dante almost dropped him. The kid kept fucking moving! He needed to stay still, god dammitt! It was pissing Dante off that the other hybrid was shifting and squirming, though it wasn't entirely to unpleasant.

Once he got to his room, the normally red clad half demon placed the hybrid male onto his bed, and grinned when Nero almost immediately rolled over to curl into the blankets, his face buried into the sheets. The last son of Sparda was able to pick up on the slight purring in the back of his mind, showing that Nero's devil was trying to get acquainted with Dante's own.

Triumphant, the larger male went back down stairs and sat at his desk, eating his breakfast and waiting for the phone to ring.

The afternoon that Nero woke up was nice. Light streamed in through the blindness room window, and Nero enjoyed it greatly. Though he was demon, he was also demon and he enjoyed the light and happy side of things on occasion. The light made the room yellow in color, and a glance in the mirror showed that Nero's hair looked angelic in the light, his blue eyes shinning bright. If only Nero had a camera, he could document this amazing feeling and emotion in a picture.

But he didn't. He sighed and stood up, walking over to sit by the window in a chair. He faced the room, just in the shadow's of the light.

It was pure beauty. The clean white sheets were bathed yellow and cream in color by the sun, and the light streamed in, colored bright yellow to orange in color. Times like this, Nero was glad he had his sanity. He once came close to losing it, but he didn't and times like this he was thankful for that. He could enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays, in udder contemptment, not thinking of darker things, it was all beautiful.

If Nero could sing, he would. If he could play an instrument, he would. But he couldn't, so for now he would enjoy the feeling of the sun's warmth, and enjoy the little things he had now. Like a home, food, a shelter, a partner, and most importantly, a place where he wasn't feared or hated.

Dressing, Nero went downstairs', his heart light that morning. He seemed out of character, but he liked it that way. It was a nice change of things. Looking around, the young male found his companion sleeping at his desk. The phone didn't seem to have rung, so it wasn't a problem.

Nero cracked a small smile, and went to open the blinds in the office. The afternoon warm sun blazed in, and made the office look less gloomy and more relaxing. With an almost non-existent smile, Nero began to clean up pizza boxes, beer bottles, and random trash in the place.

He was in a good mood, so he was going to make the best of it. After the office was almost sparkly clean, he set to cleaning the kitchen.

When he was done with that, he ransacked the cupboards for food to cook, seeing as the good mood was still going strong. With a frown, he realized nothing was in the cupboards except instant coffee and some type of dried fruit. Strawberry's maybe?

Nero didn't think much of it, and decided to go and put a pair of sweats on and his muscle tee shirt. He was going to go the store to buy some much needed groceries.

...

Upon getting onto the streets, Nero felt warmth and happiness. The street's were mostly clear, and the people who _WERE_ on the streets smiled at Nero, the nice weather and warm sun seeming to have put them in a good mood also. Nero, though being socially awkward, smiled back and greeted them with as much kindness as he had them.

When he got to the store, he checked his pockets. He only had a little bit, meaning he couldn't spend a whole lot, he was only here getting the necessary things. Like, eggs, bread, strawberry's and milk. Not much at all. With the few items in hand, the half devil walked up to the clerk who smiled. The two exchanged small talk, and Nero left with a big grin on his face.

He had gotten the things he needed, and he was ready to head home now. Home...That sounded nice. Home, had a nice ring to it. Nero had never had one before. Most didn't like him, with the exception of that one woman he met outside Capulet, and Dante. Maybe Lady, but mostly Dante. The older half devil (Nero could easily tell he was part devil, and part something else. He just wasn't to sure what that other part was yet) was so kind to Nero, that Nero almost didn't want to tell him the truth.

Shaking his head, Nero cleared all the thoughts about something other than getting home and putting these things away so he could eat some pizza for lunch and then maybe wake Dante up. He liked the older male's company, he gave Nero a sense of companionship, and warmth that even the sun couldn't give Nero. Dante gave Nero a feeling of protection, and to a hybrid with a dark story that was the most wonderful a thing that someone could give to him.

Nero reached Devil May Cry and he quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The light had dimmed to a sad pale yellow, and Nero couldn't help but stare at Dante's sleeping figure. He was leaning back, but no magazine covered his face, so Nero could see how the light shinned on half of his face, and made him look beautiful. Nero swallowed back the well of emotions that flooded him.

Dante's pale hair sparkled slightly, like Nero's did in the sun, his face was like an angels, though Nero knew Dante wasn't angel. He was part devil, not angel, but he looked like one. The man didn't even crack an eye open when Nero glided into the kitchen to drop off the few things he had bought at the store. Nero put everything away, and walked back over to sit on the couch, the room still bathed in a warm yellow light from the sun, that was slowly setting.

This kind of mood was what slightly had Nero worried. Whenever he was in a good mood, (being angel did this) he would sleep that night and dreams would come to him. They depended on the mood, and a happy warm one like this was going to be that way, but he could tell that the dream wasn't going to end as pleasantly as it had started.

With that thought in mind, Nero relaxed and bathed himself in the light, watching how it shinned on his armored scales of his arm, and how the blue glow seemed to glow as brightly as the sun rays itself. Leaning back, Nero began to sleep. His azure eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep, his dreams hiding in the dark presences of his mind, waiting to pounce and plague his unconscious mind.

It was bright, there was an ocean of gold, all wheat. It was an amazing sight, and Nero was standing in the midst of it all. A pale skinned, blue eyed, white haired young man stood, alone in a sea of gold. The sun blazed hot behind him, giving him an almost angelic look, making him look supernatural. His bright blue eyes gazed around, and all Nero could see was a gold ocean. Turning around he spotted something he thought wasn't possible. It was a man. A tall, muscular male, with lightly tanned skin, white hair, and icy blue eyes.

Those ice colored eyes locked with Nero's and his heart skipped a beat. Love at first sight? No. Did Nero have a strong connection to this man, who's face was hidden? Yes. Nero did feel a bond. Now he had to figure out who this was, but the drive to find out who this nameless man made Nero take a step away from where he stood.

The knee length gold fields brushed against his legs, a slight tickling sensation running up his spine. The younger male found himself smiling. A voice made Nero's azure eyes widen. _**"Nero…" **_the voice said, and Nero just glanced around. He looked around even more, when the voice repeated itself. It was a male's voice, and with a start, Nero realized that it was the mystery man. His icy eyes crinkled as he smiled, and Nero gasped as the person slowly came into view. His handsome face was sharp and muscled, his chin was brushed with white stubble.

The younger male knew who this was. It was Dante...There was no doubt in his mind who it was. "Dante?" Nero asked and his voice seemed to get drowned out with the wind. The man who was looking stared at Nero. "What? What is it? Dante, answer me!" The younger male demanded. The man who Nero knew as Dante frowned. _**"Nero, something bad is coming. Why didn't you tell me your secret? This could have been stopped. But you didn't tell me, and now you caused this…" **_The voice said, getting watery.

The larger male began to fade, and the younger male panicked. "Dante! Stopped what? Caused what? Dante, Dante!" Nero cried as the man began to fade, and disappear. The beautiful fields of gold began to change color, the gold bled away to be replaced with black. The sun grew blood red, and the sky became grey and ashy colored. The younger male panicked, he didn't know what to do, or what Dante was talking about, and it scared him.

He looked at his hands, and they were stained red. Blood. Red blood stained his hands and dripped down his forearms. A look of horror crossed Nero's face, and he couldn't help but choke on air in a silent scream.

"!"

Nero awoke with a start, his eyes flying open and blue orbs landed on a muscular, strong face. "Dante...?" Nero asked, his voice a hushed whisper and Dante blinked. "Yeah, it's me kid. What's wrong?" Dante asked and his ice colored eyes widened when Nero lurched up, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck, and pulling him down into a hug. The red clad half devil would ask later, but he could _FEEL _the way the kid needed this hug, needed some affection. So Dante didn't push the kid away, he hugged back a little cautiously and as soon as his large arms wrapped around Nero's smaller frame, the younger began to sob uncontrollably.

It was out of character for Nero, but he was overwhelmed with emotions and feelings. The only person who truly cared for him, gave him a home, and was there for him was going to die, all because of Nero and his secret that he kept. All because he didn't tell Dante. Nero shuddered as he remembered the red on his hands. He buried said hands into the back of Dante's red leather jacket.

No words were said as Nero sobbed.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone._

**Tbc**.

The next chapter is up! I know, it may seem a little OOC for Nero, but he isn't. Remember, this is the same guy who went all super-emotional when he couldn't save Kyrie. Seriously. Anyway, the words in the _words _are actually lines from the song "When I'm Gone" By 3 Doors Down. It's a good song. So please review? Thanks!

Next Chapter- Maybe I'm Just Blind...


	3. Maybe I'm Just Blind

When I'm Gone.

Chapter 3-Maybe I'm Just Blind...

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: AU, Demons and Angels coming into play, Nero being the hated Half-angel, half-Demon hybrid, come's across a man who's the legendary son of Sparda. Who happens to also be half-Demon. A tale of forbidden love, sacrifices and loss.

Warnings: Will have yaoi, maybe smut in later chapters, cussing, violence, emotional Nero, and blarg.

Disclaimer: How would I own Devil May Cry? This is a FANFIC, you should KNOW I don't own anything except the idea and plot.

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!

A/N: There might be some really confusing shit in this chapter, but I assure you that it will all come into perspective when you get to chapter 5 or 7. Are people still reading this...? I can't even tell if people are reading. Big thanks to bitbyboth and SirenaLoreley. They always review, and I love their feedback.

Thank you guys!

* * *

Nero awoke with dried tear stains going down his cheeks, and with two large muscular arms wrapped around his waist, and made it so that Nero was facing a muscular chest, and his face was nuzzled into it. After slipping away, Nero knew he had to explain some of this madness to Dante. He didn't want to tell anyone his secret, but he had to.

If he didn't….Dante would die.

Nero wasn't sure he could handle another death of someone he cared about. He already lost his adopted sister and brother, the person he _liked _would die to, and Nero wasn't gonna have any of that. The 19 year old wandered across the hall, and found the bathroom. He started a hot shower, and stripped down, and climbed in.

…

Dante woke up without the warmth that he was given last night. This wasn't even his bed, it was the kid's. Getting up, he noticed he had fallen asleep in his clothes, and he also noticed that the shower was running, meaning Nero was showering, and cleaning up.

With a smile, Dante headed downstairs to order pizza, which would be their breakfast. A little while later, Nero walked down the stairs in a pair of baggy shorts and a hoodie. A serious look on his face made Dante stop what he was doing and watch the younger male.

"Dante, we need to talk" Nero said as he sat down at the edge of Dante's desk.

Oh shit.

Dante tried to calm down, and not jump to conclusions, (when there were so many conclusions to jump to) and just listen to what Nero had to say.

"I need to tell you something important" Nero said, and rubbed his nose, a sign that Dante learned, was he was nervous. This made Dante curious. He wanted to know now, and not even the door being knocked on would stop him. With a relieved sigh, Nero got up and went to get the door, opening it and seeing a pizza guy with two pizza's and a smile on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know Dante had a little brother" The guy said as Nero was grabbing the pizza's and pulling a few dollars out of his pocket.

"I don't. This is Nero, he's my lover" Dante purred, coming from behind Nero to wrap his arms around the smaller male. The pizza guy turned slightly red, and stuttered out and apology, and took the money, hurrying away. Nero turned to Dante with the pizza's in his arms, and stared at the older man.

"What the hell, Dante?" Nero asked as he went back to the desk and set down each of the pizza's, according to there order. Nero got pepperoni and Dante got all meat. Dante opened up the box and chuckled. "Nothing. I just wanted to make it clear that you're mine, and no one could claim you"

"Like you already have?" Nero asked, a narrow-blank look on his face. Dante nodded and took a bite out of his pizza and Nero sweat dropped. He heavy mood from before seemed to have completely disappeared, and for that, Nero was grateful.

"So that thing you wanted to tell me?"

Nero chewed on his bottom lip. "Well…it's something I kept to myself for a while, I don't want people to die from it, because of me" Nero said quietly, and this made Dante's brow raise as he chewed.

"I…." Nero began but he stopped and sighed, bringing his normal arm up to rub the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to talk to Dante, but the phone rang. Both hunters stared at it for a moment, not sure if one of them should answer it. With a heavy sigh, Dante hit his desk, causing the phone to jump, and Dante caught it, answering in a smooth "Devil May Cry".

The elder stayed silent for a moment, and Nero let out a grateful sigh when Dante hung up and said they were needed across town with a big demon outburst. "Don't think that this makes thing's any different, you still need to tell me what you were going to say"Nero frowned. "Yeah? Then you need to explain to me why you staked a claim on me, without me even knowing, or you asking" the white haired youth responded. Dante smirked slightly at that. Poor Nero didn't even know that Dante got permission, not from Nero, but from his devil-side, along with his angel side.

This was going to be a fun day.

Nero and Dante came back from their small mission of killing two ice demons. They were a mated pair, and Dante almost felt bad when he had to kill it's mate, and it had let out a sad, painful try of sorrow. Nero on the other hand, turned into a ruthless killer, having no mercy for his enemies, and Dante knew that was his Angel side. Both Angels and Demons alike were very ruthless killers, and showed no mercy to their opponents.

"I need to talk to you about what I said earlier. I'm just going to say it now" Nero said, and Dante raised a brow, but allowed the other to talk.

"There is a darkness inside me, something that I know has grown from my instincts, both Angel and Demon, and once I start to allow that darkness free, I can't control myself" Nero said, his voice a quiet whisper as they walked home.

Dante stared. Really, he tried to understand, and he did, but this sounded like something more dark than he himself had. "I think I get what you're saying kid, but I know you can control it" Dante said with a smirk on his face. Nero shook his head.

"I was exiled" He said.

Dante blinked. "What?"

"I was exiled from my home city, for being part Angel, and part Demon, but most of all, I killed my caretaker" Nero said, his voice gone cold, and hollow, almost as if he was trying to ignore the feelings that pulsed through his chest at the words. He didn't want to tell Dante, but he felt that Dante should know, he should know that he was housing a monster.

"Why?" Dante asked, and Nero was surprised to not find the anger, or resentment in the older man's voice, that he had expected to hear. Instead, it was more of curiosity, and wonder than anything.

It was Nero's turn to blink at the older male. "I…I don't know why. He got mad at me, yelled at me, screamed about how I was an abomination, how I was a monster, and I snapped. I grabbed a hold of his neck, and chocked him in a headlock. I held on, even when my adopted sister screamed for me to stop, and then-" Nero stopped, his voice getting choked up.

Dante waited for the kid to catch his breath, and calm down. "Then I snapped his neck like a twig, and left the house" Nero said, and walked faster, ahead of Dante, trying to get back to the office, before Dante so he could shower and shut himself in his room.

The older man didn't say anything, and Nero took that as disgust, so Nero ran back to the office, ignoring anything Dante yelled at him, even if it was to stop and listen.

"Kid! Nero! Shit…"

_Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one, you wanted me to be._ _I'll never let you down. Even if I could, I'd give up everything, If only for your good._

**Tbc.**

Ah, this is getting good! Kyah! I'm so uber proud of myself! I'm also sorry for the short chappie, but I got to get things moving along! I'm getting good at this whole, 'plot' thing. XD So read and review! Thanks!

Next Chapter: Hold me when I'm scared…


	4. Hold me when I'm scared

When I'm Gone.

Chapter 4-Hold me when I'm scared…

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: AU, Demons and Angels coming into play, Nero being the hated Half-angel, half-Demon hybrid, come's across a man who's the legendary son of Sparda. Who happens to also be half-Demon. A tale of forbidden love, sacrifices and loss.

Warnings: Will have yaoi, maybe smut in later chapters, cussing, violence, emotional Nero, and blarg.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Wish I did….If I did? Don't get me started! XD

A/N: Words and shit :D

Nero made it to the office and a record amount of time, and grabbed his favorite dark blue hoodie, and went outside, knowing it would be best to steer clear from DMC for a good few hours, so _Dante _can think, Nero told himself. He knew it was more for himself than anyone. He needed to think over all the things he had told Dante, and what he _still _needed to tell Dante. There was just so much….Where was he supposed to start?

That Nero, and even Dante are both part of something so much bigger? That there was a man that Nero knew as Virgil, that the three of them were going to end up having to battle to the end, to save humanity, and all the inhabitants of this world. It was a lot to be placed on the young male's shoulders.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he clenched his devil arm, the claws almost itching to rip into something, to feel the hot blood flow through the hard metal-like plates of his armor. It sickened Nero slightly, but at the same time, that was only because he was raised like a human, when in truth, there was not even a drop of human blood in him.

If Nero was being completely, brutally honest with himself, he would say that the very though of killing every human, demon, and anything in between in this god forsaken city, Nero would say it was true. He could feel the power, of both bloodlines humming through him, and it made his steps a little more predatory, and less normal. Like he was almost preparing for a good hunt.

A sharp pain made the smaller hunter look down at his palm. He blinked a moment, not quite comprehending what had happened, until the smell of his own spicy, intoxicating blood hit his nose.

A single ruby drop dripped from his human looking palm, where his nails had sharpened and bit into the skin. The single ruby drop slid down his palm, leaving a red trail, and dripped onto the ground before the small incision healed, the blood being sucked back into his palm.

Now, what did Nero make of Dante? The older male had to be the one that Nero had been told about. The half-devil, half something male. He wasn't human, Nero knew for sure. He might be angel, but Dante was so good at hiding his smell, from years of practice, that Nero couldn't tell what he was.

Then something hit him. The teeth that he had seen….the ones he had dreamed about. Maybe Nero could get Dante to show him. There was no way him and his brother where the legendary Devil/Dracula mix. Besides, Dracula's and Draculina's just weren't seen or heard of anymore. They were hunted out by the human's and the Human/Lycan breeds. Maybe it was true, it looked like Dante could pass that.

The man didn't have a mutation that was often gotten from being part Devil, or the split persona that was cold as ice, and a ruthless killer that came from being an Angel hybrid. If Dante was like that, he would have noticed a little less pity and more indifference from the male when he had killed that Demon's mate. He also didn't have that weird blood rage that most Dracula's had, though that was normally the young ones…

He also didn't have the strange raw animal instincts that all ShapeShifters, and Lycan's alike seemed to have. Nero was so caught up in his thought's that he didn't see Dante come up and grab his arm, effectively pausing his forward movement. Nero swung his arm around, ready to clock the man in the head, when his arm was grabbed by the man's other hand.

Running on instinct, Nero swung his leg around, and kicked the man in the jewels before he realized who it was, the person effectively letting go of Nero's arms. "D-Dante? Shit, I'm sorry" Nero said and knelt down to the older male, not sure what to do to help the pain go away.

"N-no prob-lem k-kid…" Dante wheezed. _'Damn, the kid's got a stronger leg than I thought…' _the man whimpered in his head. He needed to be more careful next time he tries to grab Nero in any way. After a few minutes, Dante sat up on the cold pavement and grinned at Nero.

"Hey, kid, I was looking all over for you. Why did you run off?" Dante asked, his face dead serious. Nero blinked, his ocean blue eyes going slightly wide. Nero looked away, embarrassed and sad. He didn't know how to respond to Dante, he didn't even know himself.

"I though you might have wanted some time to think. I mean, you're housing a monster, and up until know, you didn't even know" Nero said, turning to look at Dante, dark blue and icy blue locking. Dante wasn't surprised at all by the cold he saw lurking in those watery eyes. Like an ocean, inviting and welcoming, but dangerous. Those eyes could drown you, sucking you in, locking you in a place deep inside your own soul.

Wow….Dante had never thought that seriously in such a short time…

"Why would you be a monster, and not me?" Dante said, standing up and brushing himself off. Nero blinked, and Dante shrugged. "I am a good few years older than you, you don't think I've made mistakes in my life? That I have regrets also? Ones that most would call me a monster for doing?" Dante asked, turning away, and beckoning the kid to follow.

Nero did so, but he also picked up the edge in Dante's voice. It sounded smooth and silky, seductive, and alluring. Then the younger male knew. The only kind of creature that could sound like that, was a Dracula.

"You're a Dracula/Devil hybrid aren't you" Nero stated, and Dante turned, his eyes red. Not the normal bright crimson of a Devil, but the dark rusty, dried color of blood belonging to Dracula and Draculina's. The aura of Dante shifted and changed, and Nero's eyes went all black, the whole eyes going to a pitch black color, the color of an Angel, in response to the male.

There was a moment when both locked eyes, at a standstill, not going to move unless the other did so first, and no muscles in either bodies twitching until someone gave up.

"So part Devil and part Dracula. That must be hard" Nero said, voice devoid of emotion, and it sent slight chills down Dante's back. The older male grinned, showing slender, sharp fangs.

"Yeah, a little. So, you're part Devil and part Angel. Must be a real hassle to deal with both instincts, raging against each other, and battling inside yourself" Dante responded back.

"Before anything else is said, I want you to know that it doesn't matter. We're both monster's, creature's of nights wings, and nothing can change that. We were born this way, and blood can't be shifted" Dante said, eyes starting to spark with amber flecks, meaning he was hungry. If they went full yellow, Nero needed to get ready for a fight.

"Oh, I know that to well" Nero smirked back, his eyes following any movement Dante made.

"Then, my next thing to say is, be my mate, my consort, my lover" Dante said, eyes fading completely, as he reigned in his hunger, and bloodlust. Nero was shocked, his eyes going back to ocean blue, the hunger for a kill fading until it was gone completely.

"What?"

"You heard me, Nero Angelo. Be my mate, consort, lover, my life partner" The older of the two said again, and Nero found himself gaping slightly. The dark aura's both were giving off before seemed to have disappeared into thin air, replaced with more calm, neutral emotions.

The white haired young adult had nothing to say, as the older white haired male walked closer, wrapping an arm around Nero, and hugging him close to his body. The younger could smell the conflicting emotion's that Dante held down. His Devil wanted Nero as a mate, that much the smaller male could tell, and his Dracula, wanted him as well, but Nero's Angel didn't react to well to the reveal of a Dracula.

"Don't answer me now, but an answer in the next three weeks would be great" Dante said, winking and pulling away. The old Dante, the one Nero first met came back, and Nero couldn't help but find himself smiling slightly. It was more like a smirk.

"I can get an answer in that time" He said, and began to walk back home with the older male. Most things seemed to be cleared up, but Nero couldn't bring himself to tell Dante about his twin, the one in green. Nero could tell the hybrid was still alive, and that he was going to show up sometime soon. Now all Nero could do was hope it wasn't to soon, and that Dante wouldn't kill him for knowing ahead of time.

When the pair got back to Devil May Cry, Nero was surprised when he saw the blond woman in all leather from before. Nero glared slightly, and the she-Devil glanced over, then did a double-take.

Blue eyes locked, and Nero growled. He had a score to settle with this woman. Apparently, this woman had a score to settle with Nero, and he didn't even know why.

_When your education X-Ray, cannot see under my skin I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone…._

**Tbc.**

A/N: Rrrrrrr. Short chapter AGAIN. I can't seem to pump out a longer chapter. Hopefully the next one is longer?

Oh, and to clear some things up:

1) Dracula's and Angels dislike each other, one is supposed to be 'pure' while the other is 'impure'.

2) Nero knows things ahead of time, and has weird dreams because he's part Angel, and is given a 'divine gift' of being able to see ahead, or at least have a sense of the future.

3) Angel's are more cold, and calm, though very brutal. Devil's are just sadistic and brutal. Dracula's are bloodthirsty, blood lustful, and very slippery, seductive creatures.

Hope that helps a little. Please read and review! Danka!

Next Chapter: You won't always be there.


	5. You won't always be there

When I'm Gone.

Chapter 5-You won't always be there.

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: AU, Demons and Angels coming into play, Nero being the hated Half-angel, half-Demon hybrid, come's across a man who's the legendary son of Sparda. Who happens to also be half-Demon. A tale of forbidden love, sacrifices and loss.

Warnings: Will have yaoi, maybe smut in later chapters, cussing, violence, emotional Nero, THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME COMEDY!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN. WISH I DID.

A/N: LIKE THE CAPS? IT'S LATE, AND I'M REALLY TIRED, SO THIS IS HOW THAT WORKS. **WORDS AND SHIT**. I should stop cussing…..

* * *

"Nero, you know Trish?" Dante asked as he sat behind his desk, the two glaring at each other. It seemed odd for Trish to be so mean, and angry, but then again, it might be for a good reason.

"Dante, why do you have an Angel hybrid in here?" She almost hissed. Dante blinked, forgetting that Trish hated Angel's, and hybrids of them, alike. The man didn't respond, or rather, didn't have time to.

"Dante, why do you have a goddamned DEVIL in here? A SHE-Devil to make it worse!" Nero growled. Dante totally forgot that Trish didn't like Angels….

Still on that thought, Dante didn't answer either hunter. Both seemed to grow more irritated. "I'm not just Angel, demon" Nero growled out, crossing his arms over his chest, looking more like an angry cat. Trish mimicked the motion, except one leg was thrust out.

She had taken the 'stance' and no man could stand against her onslaught afterwards. It was the one way women were proven to be mental ninja's. Nero did the same, placing one hand on his hip. He knew how to play this game. It was something he occasionally had to do with his adopted sister, Kyrie. He was good at this.

What happened next, Nero kind of expected. Trish stopped, and started to laugh. She bent over, holding her stomach a she laughed, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes, and her face became red from lack of air. Nero smiled.

Dante looked up, just to see Trish bent over, almost choking from lack of air, clutching her stomach as she laughed herself so hard, she was crying, and seeing Nero with a leg out, and a hand on his hip, looking like a sassy woman. The older male found himself laughing quietly, as Trish began to catch her breath.

When she was done, she sounded like her normal Trish self. "I guess he's ok. I needed that laugh, thank you for that, hon." She said to Nero, who smiled slightly and nodded, and going and perching himself on Dante's desk. The blond reached a hand out, and shook it with Nero's.

"Trish. Nice to meet you" She said. Nero smiled back, a sweet smile, one that Dante knew Nero only saved for when he first officially meets someone.

"Nero Angelo, likewise" he responded.

With a heavy sigh, Dante was glad that the two had solved their own problem's without him having to intervene and without Trish getting to angry, because an angry Trish means an angry Lady, and an angry Lady mean's HELL.

The two sat down in a comfortable seat, and began to chat. A little while later, Trish was leaving with a smile on her face. "Where did you find this little cutie? He's so sweet, and nice, and my god, so damn adorable. How come you get to keep him?" Trish asked, standing near the door, pouting playfully.

Dante chuckled. "Finder's keeper's, Trish, and you know it" said blond snickered. Nero rolled his eyes, and waved Trish good-bye as the younger made his way upstairs. He needed a shower, and sleep. Today was one hell of a day.

He could hear the two talk for another minute or so, and then Trish was leaving, Dante walking up the stairs, heading past the bathroom that Nero was in, and going to his room. With a soft sigh, Nero started the shower and climbed in, relaxing against the wall, letting the warm water wash over him, and sooth his muscles and nerves.

…

Laying in bed, Dante listened to Nero shower. He really liked the kid, and he wanted to mate with him, but he kept getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know why.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, the male rolled over and relaxed, slowly but surely drifting off to sleep.

…._Saturday_….

Nero got up, stretching and reviling in the feel and sound of his joints popping, and he relaxed. Looking outside, the sky was black and grey, and it was windy. "Great, just a beautiful day" he said sarcastically, his mood souring slightly at the bad weather. At the moment, all things he had thought of the night before, his problems, and feelings, stay forgotten as he got up and dressed for the day.

Going downstairs, Nero noticed that Dante wasn't around. Looking around the kitchen, the younger didn't notice anything out of place, or Dante anywhere. He shrugged and went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, and some milk along with some butter, and was searching around for some spices in the cupboard.

He was going to make eggs! And they would be damned good, to!

As the day went on, Nero grew more and more antsy, worried about Dante, and the office not even getting calls. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what. The young Devil hunter grabbed his denim jacket and headed out the door, starting to try and sniff out the older male.

It took a little while, but eventually, Nero found Dante, and was amazed at what his nose had lead him to. It was a large tower, seeming to be in ruins, and was giving off a creepy, haunted aura. It made Nero shiver slightly, before he cautiously trekked into the tower.

He was right, it WAS creepy. The kind of place your friends dare you to go in, when you're young, for kicks, and make you stay inside for the night. This was one place Nero wouldn't even come back in, even to save his life, OR if you paid him. It wasn't worth it.

The only thing that made it worth it, was the thought of finding Dante, and helping him if he's in trouble. Nero trekked up the long corridor of stairs, getting more frustrated as time went on, and the top of the tower never seeming to get any closer, not matter how fast or slow he ran up the steps.

With a growl, he sprinted the steps, and was satisfied as he flew by them, the scenery changing around him as he got to the top. When he got to the top, Nero stopped and froze. There was Dante, kneeling in the middle of the cement floor, that was decorated in intricate patterns. His head was hung low, as if he was sorry.

His white bangs covered his face, making it so Nero couldn't read his expressions. His body told the other that he was depressed, sorrowful, and something like rage bubbled beneath the other's aura. It was unsettling, and the blue clad hybrid made his way over carefully, afraid of spooking Dante, or making him react in a way that would be harmful to both hybrid's.

"….Dante?" Nero asked quietly, wincing as his voice sounding much louder than it had came out, the sound bouncing of the large, cold walls, and coming back to him. The red hybrid didn't move, he didn't twitch, he acted as if he hadn't even heard Nero talk.

Reaching out his devil arm for safety purposes, Nero lightly gripped Dante's shoulder. "Dante, what's wrong?" He asked, quietly than before. The older male looked over, his eyes the rusty red Nero knew was something dangerous. This time though, the irises were more yellow than the last time Nero had seen the other's eyes.

With a gasp, the other pulled away. Dante slowly stood. "He's coming back. This time, I'm going to kill him for sure" Dante hissed, and Nero found the happy, smartass, perverted Dante from before shut away by the new instincts to kill and destroy something that posed as a threat.

Nero watched Dante's back as the red leather wearing male walked down the stairs swiftly. His leather jacket fluttered around him as he moved quickly, and Nero found himself moving faster, trying to keep Dante in his sights, and not lose him, like he had done when he had woken up.

The smaller male didn't talk as they left the tower. It was then, that Nero picked up on the lingering aura of another, similar to Dante's, and that could only be one man. Virgil. The blue twin.

That was the man Nero knew they had to kill. The Red Devil side-by-side with the Demonic Angel, to fight the Blue Devil, the only one capable of destroying this world, and Heaven and Hell along with it. The only thing that could tip the balance was the sword, Yamato, and Nero didn't even know where that was….

Ah, shit.

**Tbc.**

A/N: Yay, chapter number 5! I'm so proud of myself! :O AH, SO PROUD! God, I'm so strange…-_-'…I worry myself….Anyway, READ AND REVIEW PWEEESE!

Next Chapter-I'm alive, but I'm alone.


	6. I'm Alive, But I'm Alone

When I'm Gone.

Chapter 6-I'm alive, but I'm alone.

Paring: DantexNero.

Warnings: Yaoi, later smut, cursing, violence, and some surprises this chappie! Yay! SMUT. THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry, or Nero and Dante. If I did, I would have way to much with this game, and anime, and bleh. So no, I don't own. Good enough disclaimer? No, well you can get in line with the rest of the people, waiting for me TO GIVE A FUCK.

A/N: Aw yeah! Words and shit! Best honeymoon EVER! Don't ask….Just watch None Piece episode 4. I think my brain is fucked up…. Also, as a side note, thank you all to who reviewed and read this story. Things will be getting a little more confusing and heated from this chapter and on.

Enjoy~

* * *

A few days had passed since Nero and Dante had been at the tower. The Temen-ni-Gru, so Nero had found it's name was. It was a dark and creepy place, not one Nero would willingly go back to, but if Dante needed him…..

Shaking his head, Nero thought of all the things he would do for Dante. The younger male stopped himself, all this thinking was going to make his brain fry, and he would need that later on, no doubt. The phone to Devil May Cry rung, and before Nero could answer it, Dante was standing there, with the phone in his hand and smirking at the younger.

It was good to know that Dante was back to his normal self. In the last day or so, Nero and Dante started dating, Dante saying it was better they started now before something happened, and they regret not doing it sooner. So, Nero smiled at his boyfriend, and got up, walking over to the desk, and perching on his normal spot, with Dante holding the phone casually and sitting in his chair.

Nero smirked at this. This means a new job, and a new chance to kick the elder's ass at something. With a happy grin, Nero jumped from his perch, and went over to grab Blue Rose and Red Queen. He holstered them both, and stood by the door, while Dante snickered lightly from his desk.

The kid was way to excited to be going and killing Demon's. It was funny watching him be excited, like a kid in a candy store at the thought of killing things. It was just funny. "Ok, thank you ma'am" Dante said and hung up, grabbing his sword and two guns, before going to the door, Nero already outside and waiting for the male.

"Hurry up kid, you're taking to long" Dante said rolling his eyes, sarcastically. Nero stuck out his tongue, and Dante took the chance to lean in and kiss him. Nero blushed, and was silent as he got on Dante's bike, Dante already on and revving the engine. "Don't laugh, it's not funny!" Nero growled out, half-heartedly.

Dante chuckled. He loved getting the kid all riled up, it was just to cute. Dante smiled lightly when the two of them took off on the bike, heading into downtown Capulet. As they got farther into town, Nero's smile soured into a distasteful frown. He didn't like some of these people, in fact he hated most of them, but Dante didn't know, so the kid stayed quiet.

"What's wrong, kid?" Dante asked as they pulled up to a brothel, and the window's were shattered, and people were screaming inside. Nero shook his head.

"Nothing, I just don't like the town, or the people" At that Dante laughed loudly, and got off the bike, making his way to the building. "That's ok, most people don't like the people of Capulet all that much either" He said.

Nero snickered slightly and followed the older hunter, right as Dante kicked open the door and all heads turned to look at the two in the doorway, 10 of the 15 heads being Demon's. A maniacal look crossed Nero's face as the dark colored feathered demons screeched and came at them, and he upholstered Red Queen.

The younger lunged at them, tearing, shredding and burning every demon that crossed his path. Dante smirked and headed to the second floor, clearing that floor as Nero came running up, the both of them heading to the third and final floor. When they got up, it seemed a nest of these ugly demon's had made a nest, there was about 30 of them, and the largest one had two human female's all bloody and injured at it's claws, most likely keeping them as slaves.

"I don't know why a Demon would need a slave, especially a human, I mean with a face as beautiful as your's you could get anyone right?" Nero sneered sarcastically and Dante noticed how Nero would taunt his prey, and then make them come to him, something Dante himself always did. It was funny, guess the kid was taking after him after all.

The large beast flapped it's oil colored wings and screeched, lunging for Nero, who smirked and used his Devil arm to grab the bird and throw it into the wall, and taking Blue Rose and filling the beast full of bullet's, while Dante began to clear the place out with Rebellion and Ivory. Ebony lay in it's holster, not needed at the moment.

In no time at all, the place was cleared out, and both hunter's were covering in sticky oily black blood. It was nasty stuff. Dante turned to Nero and smirked. "That was fun kid. We should be going and getting' our pay, right?" He said and put Rebellion and Ivory away, Nero doing the same with his own weapon's.

Nero chuckled. "That would be smart, I mean I didn't come down here for nothing. We do need money for food" the word 'food' translated to 'beer', 'pizza' and 'strawberry's' in the older red devil's mind. Nero knew that too, and chuckled.

The duo both headed back down to the 1st floor and were greeted by the woman of the brothel coming up and thanking them, the head woman smiling at them and handed them the nice wad of cash. "I thought you might want some company, so I have gotten my best women to accompany to a room, if you so please" The woman said and motioned with her hand.

Two women came up, both with light brown hair, and pale skin, one with green eyes, the other with blue. Both gave the Devil hunter's sultry looks, and Dante could feel Nero bristle slightly. Nero shook his head, trying to stay calm by gritting his teeth when the blue eyed one came up to teasingly run a hand down Dante's arm.

"No, I think we're fine" Nero grit out, and Dante tried to shift away, smiling, trying not to be rude. "I think we should go, Nero. Don't wanna upset these pretty ladies" He said and turned to walk away. Nero followed and the two women whined in protest.

As a split-second thought, Nero grabbed the back of Dante's head, lifted up on his tip-toes and smashed their lips together. Dante purred and pulled Nero close, and nipped at his smaller male's lips. They pulled away and the two women, along with the headed master, and the other women all gawked in surprise.

With a smirk, Dante lifted Nero up by his thighs and walked over to the bike, and placing Nero down, before swinging a leg over and starting the bike up, Nero's arms slithering around his waist. They took off and Nero shifted, trying to keep his crotch away from Dante's back.

Being a teenager, sexually frustrated, and stuck with a way-to-sexy man, was making Nero insane. He really liked Dante, personality wise, and body wise, because the older hybrid was drop-dead sexy. So to say that the little kiss didn't arouse him, was a total and utter lie.

By the way that Dante was smirking, he could tell he knew. Great.

…

When the two got into the office, Dante set all his weapons back in their rightful spots, set the cash down, and took his coat off, hanging over the back of his chair. Nero did the same, setting his jacket on the rack, and setting Red Queen against the wall, Blue Rose being set down on Dante's desk next to Ivory and Ebony.

The younger didn't notice how Dante's eyes gleamed, or how he stood and stalked over to his prey. If Nero had noticed these things, he wouldn't have been in the situation he was in.

With a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's, Dante snuck his arms around his soon-to-be lover and Nero gasped when a tongue came out to lave at his neck. The teen shivered and inhaled sharply when a pair of slightly sharp teeth came out to nip and suck at the juncture of where his neck and shoulder met.

"Dante" Nero moaned slightly, trying to keep himself quiet, but when Dante breathed heavily onto the other's neck and ear, Nero shuddered violently. "You seem really sensitive here, kid" Dante purred and the younger turned around, wrapping both arms around Dante, and Nero leaned up to harshly kiss the other. Neither complained as their tongues came out, teeth clacking, and lips bled from the sharp nips.

Dante's eyes changed to the dark dried blood color, and he picked up Nero, the smaller male wrapping his leg's around Dante's waist instinctively. Without hesitation, Dante went up the stair's quickly and kicked the door to his room open, and deposited Nero on the bed while he stripped down.

"I hope you don't have regret's kid, because once I'm started, nothing can stop me" He said, voice low and seductive, and Nero smirked, licking his bleeding lip sensually. "Who said I wanted you to stop anytime soon?" He said, brow raised in a cocky manner. Dante chuckled lowly, and removed his shirt, his pants could wait.

As Dante stood by the bed, staring at Nero lustfully, the younger caught the hint and stood to strip down. He stood in his boxer's when Dante came over, hooking a thumb on either side of his waist, and pulling the fabric down, allowing the other's semi-hard erection bob in the cold air.

Nero hissed slightly, but mewled involuntarily when Dante pushed him onto the bed, and gripped his shaft, giving it slow long strokes. Nero's leg's fell open on their own accord, and Nero slightly cursed how submissive he was acting. Dante chuckled, seeing the look on the other's face, and pulled away to slide his own pants and boxer's off, baring his fully hard erection.

Sliding up against the smaller body, Dante lined himself up, and ground his bare erection against Nero's and a shudder went up his spine at the pleasure, and the sound that Nero made. It was a low keening sound, filled with pure pleasure.

As the two thrust against each other, Dante leaned his face down to press into the juncture of the other's neck and nibble on the skin, sucking and blowing hot air on his neck. By the time Dante had lubed up three finger's and was about to stretch the other, Nero was already a quivering heated mess on his bed, legs spread and a delicious blush on his face.

"Just…_ngh _because I'm _ha-ah _submissive doesn't mean I'm _ah-ha_, going to be completely _ngh _uke" Nero said with a slight growl, but it came out as a harsh hiss of air. Dante smirked, his fangs glimmering in the light.

"Didn't expect you to, kid" He said and thrust a finger into Nero's tightness. He winced slightly as his erection throbbed, pulsing along with the way Nero clenched around him, and he wasn't even inside the kid yet. Damn, the things this kid did to him.

Nero wiggled slightly, but moaned when Dante leaned down to suck and lick at a rosy colored nub, and nip along the sensitive skin around his neck. The finger didn't hurt, it was just a little weird. "I'm gonna add a second, kay?" Dante said, looking up and meeting lustful, hazy, ocean blue eyes. He took that as a yes, and slipped the second finger in, making Nero squirm around more than before. "I doesn't hurt, it just kind of stings" He mumbled, and distracted himself by reaching a hand down to stroke himself.

He gasped as Dante brushed against something, making Nero thrust back and moan loudly. "Found it" Dante said smirking as he brushed against the slightly bumpy bundle of nerves again. Nero moaned louder, and thrust back onto the finger's, ignoring how Dante stretched him wider, adding a third finger, to distracted by the pleasure that went up and down his spine.

Dante stoked Nero, to distract him, and pulled away, making Nero whine softly. The other chuckled. "It's ok, I'll just take a second" He said and squeezed some of the slick substance onto his own length and rubbed it, completely coating himself.

"Now Nero, I want you to hold you're legs open for me, ok?" Dante purred. Nero turned red, but did as he was told, gripping his thighs and holding his legs wide open for Dante. When the older looked back over, his mouth went dry, and his own need pulsed strongly at seeing Nero doing exactly what he had told him to do. He honestly didn't expect the kid to listen to him.

Long pale legs dusted in pink, gripped by two strong arms and held wide open for him, the pretty rose bud stretched and winking slightly, and a red cock, throbbing and needy. It was a sight that Dante was busy thanking anyone who was listening for allowing him to see such a beautiful sight, and it was all HIS.

With a growl that came from deep in his throat, Dante covered Nero's body with his own, and used a hand to guide his erection to the other's rosy colored entrance. "Nero, hold onto my shoulder's" Dante commanded, to far gone to try and be overly affectionate. The other didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around Dante's shoulder's and held on, his thighs quivering as he tried to keep them open.

Both were to far gone to really care anymore. Dante thrust inside all in one go, making Nero whine loudly and gasp at the pain, clenching his eyes shut, his teeth gritted as pain rippled up his spine. It was his first time, and he hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Dante kissed him softly, lapping at the re-opened wound on his lip, and lapping up the blood, kissing him softly as an apology.

Nero hissed when he shifted and pain was sent up his spine again, but he waited for the pain to dull. Dante reached a hand down and stroked him a little harshly, making Nero moan and open his mouth to Dante's tongue. The two slick muscles slid against each other and wrestled. God, the tight heat that was encasing Dante's cock was making him crazy. It felt so damn good, but he held back from thrusting. If he did that, he would hurt Nero, and being as protective as he was, he didn't want to hurt his mate.

Nero pulled away and gave a low whine. "Move already, dammitt" He said through heavy pants of breath. With a happy smirk, Dante did just as he was demanded to do, and pulled out, before sliding back in, making Nero's back arch off the bed and causing the smaller to moan slightly when his prostate was just barley brushed against.

"God! Dante, just fuck me!" he growled, staying true to his word about being submissive but not completely uke. Dante smirked and gripped the other's quivering thighs, gripping them tightly and pulling out and thrusting back in at a harsh pace, hitting Nero's prostate with the head of his dick, and Nero moaned loudly, his hips going back to thrust against Dante's own.

The pace picked up to a bruising one, and neither complained as they both reached their climax, the older hunter reaching down to stroke Nero's hard erection, that had pre-cum beading at the tip, and Nero only took a few more strokes of Dante's hand, his cock hitting his prostate, and the older male nipping at his neck, and he bit down harshly. With a loud cry of Dante's name, Nero came, it splashing Dante's chest and hand.

Dante continued his pace for a few more thrusts before he growled out Nero's name, biting harshly enough, his fangs piercing the hard skin and drank the blood that flowed into his mouth as he thrust deep, coming deep inside his mate.

With a soft sigh of contentment, Dante slipped his fangs out, and licked the wound, it healing in a matter of seconds. Nero was a little surprised, then he remembered that Dante _was _part Dracula. The elder slipped out, and got up, going to get a cloth and wash up his new mate.

When he came back, Nero was spread out on his stomach and was drifting off to sleep. Dante smiled softly and came over, hovering over the other, and dipping the warm cloth to slowly clean up the other, and then wipe himself off.

Dante threw the wet cloth somewhere in the room, (he would get it later) and lifted the cover's, Nero crawling in and Dante spooned him from behind, nestling his head in the other's neck. The other smiled in his sleep, scooting closer to the warmth of the other male, and drifted off to sleep. Soon after, Dante did the same.

Nero was to exhausted to dream, and for that, he would thank Dante in the morning.

**Tbc**.

Aw, I added a little fluff in the end. I WROTE DA SMUT! It's not over though, their relationship is still new, and soon our favorite blue twin is going to show. Yay! Actually, I don't like Virgil as much as I though I would have….Hm…..

Anyway, read and review pweeeese! Thanks!

Next Chapter- Part of me is fighting, part of me is gone.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OK.

SO DUE TO SOME COMMENTS I'M DISCONTINUING 'WHEN I'M GONE'. At some point and time, I will continue it after it's been edited. Now I'm going to thank everyone, anonymous or not, who reviewed and said how much they LIKED my story. Some people gave me some tips on it, and I thank you for that.

Now, onto the next topic at hand.

I know some of the characters seemed, _bland_, in a way, and I hate to say it, but I don't care.

For the background on this story: It was supposed to be a one-shot, but my brain flew away from me and this is what happened. Sometime in the future, maybe next summer when I have time, I will edit the story and make it shorter, and maybe even have a little more of a plot.

To some of you, I may seem butt hurt. I'm not. I'm just angry.

I hate my flaws being pointed out, but then again, doesn't everyone?

SO for the time being, "When I'm Gone" Is going to be discontinued, and I will be moving on to start writing some other parings like:

TurkeyxGreece,

GrimmjowxIchigo,

SenjixGanta, and some others.

I hope no one is disappointed. It was bound to happen. As a spoiler: SOMEONE WHO IS A MAIN CHARICTER IN THIS, DIES. YEAH, THEY **DIE**.

IT WAS GOING TO BE ALL EMOTIONAL, AND SWEET AND SAPPY AT THE END. BUT NO. I'M DONE. There was a lot I still had to write about, but I'm seriously done. So thank you, Blood of Dusk, for pointing out what I did so miserably wrong. I'm not going to whine and complain, I'm just going to say that:

I'M NEW. I'm VERY new to fan fiction, and a DantexNero idea that isn't normal, an AU. I haven't really done any other of this type, so I thought it was a good start.

Guess I was wrong.

So, anyway, thank you everyone who stayed tuned and read the new chapters when they came out. I love you all, and it was amazing what you guys said and gave me advice on. I appreciated it.

I'm sorry if I let someone down with how I typed this, but it wasn't meant as a full story anyway. I guess my mind got to carried away.

Thank you, to those who read this rant.

**_-KuroGoddess._ **


End file.
